18 grudnia 1988
Program 1 7.05 Program dnia 7.10 Alarm przeciwpożarowy trwa 7.20 Wszechnica Rodziny Wiejskiej 7.45 ,,Po gospodarsku" 8.15 Tydzień 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: ,,Teleranek" i ,,Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie" odc. XI filmu ser. prod. kanadyjskiej 10.30 DT - Wiadomości 10.35 ,,Między ziemią a morzem" - odc. II dok. filmu franc. z cyklu ,,Przygoda życia" 11.30 Kraj za miastem 12.00 Tv Koncert Życzeń 12.45 ,,Morze" 13.10 Teatr dla dzieci - Christian Andersen: ,,Królowa śniegu", reż. B. Borys-Damięcka, grają: A. Fatyga, K. Tkacz, T. Lipowska, I. Cembrzyńska i in. 14.25 Marek Sierocki zaprasza 14.50 ,,Powiększenia" - fotomagazyn: religia w fotografii 15.10 ,,W kamiennym kręgu" - odc. 48 i 49 seryjnego filmu obyczaj. prod. brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 ,,Gdzie są taśmy z tamtych lat" 18.10 ,,Od Picadora do Zaleszczyk" 18.40 ,,Antena" 19.00 Wieczorynka: ,,Wuzzle" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 O programach TVP: jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20.05 ,,Królewskie sny" - odc. VII serialu historycznego TVP 21.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.15 7 dni na świecie 23.10 DT - Wiadomości Program 2 9.40 Dla niesłyszących: "Przegląd tygodnia" i odc. VII serialu TVP "Królewskie sny" 11.25 "Krótkofalowcy" 11.55 Jutro poniedziałek 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 "Autostrada do nieba" - odc. II fab. filmu ser. USA 13.10 "Sto pytań.. " do wicepremiera Janusza Patorsklego 13.40 "Być tutaj" - gawęda prof. W. Zina 13.55 Spotkanie z Davidem Pultnamem 14.40 "Podróze w czasie i przestrzeni": "Jawa - ziemia kosmicznej góry" - odc. III dok. filmu ang. z cyklu: "Duch Azji" 15.40 Kino - OKO (kalejdoskop filmowy): "Kaczki w niebezpieczeństwie" - kanad. film dokumentalny 16.35 SPORT: finał pucharu Davisa w Goeteborgu: Szwecja-RFN 17.30 "Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Goście Daniela Passenta: O. Jagiełlo, M. Miłobędzki i J. Szczepanik-Dzikowski (architekci) 19.30 Galeria: Edward Narkiewicz (malerz) 20.00 SPORT: Turniej o puchar "Izwiestii" w hokeju na lodzie: Finlandia-ZSRR 21.00 "Szczerość" - spotkanie z Robertem Satanowskim 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Serce górzystej krainy" odc. VI (ostatni) obyczaj. filmu seryjnego prod. nowozelandzko-angielskiej, reż. S. Pillsbury 22.35 Komentarz dnia BBC1 8.30 The Flashing Blade 8.55 Playbus 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 Sunday Worship 10.00 Working the System 10.10 Spelling It Out 10.20 British Sign Language Special 10.35 Russian Language and People 11.00 Baazar 11.25 British Sign Language 11.40 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News with Moira Stuart followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Open Air Preview 15.40 International Show Jumping 16.45 Scruples 17.15 The Clothes Show 17.40 The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe: 6 18.10 Lifeline 18.20 News; Weather 18.35 Songs of Praise 19.15 The Philadelphia Experiment 20.55 News; Weather 21.10 The Rainbow 22.10 Everyman 22.50 International Show Jumping 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.25 Now on Two 9.25 Laurel and Hardy in Dog Tired ® 9.30 Popeye and Son 10.00 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.50 Boss Cat 11.15 Boxpops 12.00 Reportage 12.50 The Mind Machine 13.40 40 Minutes 14.20 The Week in the Lords 15.00 Meet Me at the Fair 16.25 Music in Camera 17.00 Rugby Special 17.55 Ski Sunday 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Great Rift 20.10 Face to Face 20.40 Sound on Film 21.25 Hockey's Golden Year 22.10 American Wave 2: Jim McBride's Breathless 23.55 Closedown